Naruto the devil slayer
by quatroceberusmage13
Summary: Naruto was abused and nearly killed in a mob beating when he was four but was luckily saved by an extremely powerful being from earth land. It killed all the villagers and took naruto back with him to fiore so he can learn not dragon or god, but devil slayer magic! My first story and it's a crossover to boot! Devil slayer Naruto and naruto wendy pairing jut cause its not common.


Chapter 1: Devil in the leaf

Don't own Naruto or fairy tail

This is my first fanfic nice reviews are appreciated but flames are accepted as well. Plus apologies in advance for bad grammar I suck with that stuff. Also this will have characters/elements from death note and blue exorcist(later on though)

Chapter start!

Unnatural dark storm clouds had gathered in the village hidden in the leaves releasing torrents of rain and lightning that illuminated the village with each flash. Looking over his village the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help the dark feeling that gripped him in a vice, like something terrible would happen that even he the god of shinobi, and longest reigning hokage, could do nothing to stop.  
The last time he had this feeling was when his student Orochimaru of the legendary sannin had been found red handed experimenting on children to replicate the first's wood style bloodline. In a moment of weakness the third had allowed his traitorous student to escape, despite his chance to end him, all because he still saw the bright eyed genin that had grown to be a proud leaf ninja, not the monster he had become.

"Regardless of the mistakes of the past the only thing to do is to move forward to the future" sighed the old man as he took a drag on his pipe. The dark feeling he had was not eased however as he thought he saw what looked to be a large pair of almost demonic looking wings soaring through the storm in a flash of lightning, but in another flash they were gone. 'Age must really be doing a total on me thought the fire shadow as he turned around to finish his paper work and go home for the night. Had he kept looking for another few seconds however, he would of seen a mob consisting of at least half the village chasing something small through the streets in the next flash of lightning.

Naruto Uzumaki a young child with golden hair and blue eyes like a clear sky and three fox like whisker marks on each of his cheeks ran like hell through his 'home' even if it was more like a nightmare for the blonde boy. The reason for this was because ever since the blonde could remember he was alone, and everyone aside from the old man hokage, hated him for reasons unknown to him. The hatred the villagers had for Naruto was so great they took any chance to torture him with beatings, calling him names such as demon brat or monster, starving him by not selling him food, or worst of all for Naruto the thing that plagued his dreams the most see those eyes. The villagers eyes were always full of hate and contempt for Naruto even though he had done nothing to them.

At the moment however Naruto was running for his life from a blood thirsty mob of angry villagers that were screaming for his head on a platter, all the while whimpering in a barely Audible voice "Why? Why me? Why does everyone hate me!" He screamed the last part somehow overpowering the thunder of the storm with his voice before his body gave out on itself and he collapsed face first on the pavement. Before he could get up however multiple kunai and shuriken pierced his hands and feet pinning him to the ground. 'Shit their are ninja with them.' Naruto thought in panic knowing if he wasn't screwed before he was now.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little demon brat." Said a wicked sounding female voice and as he turned his head he saw a woman roughly in her mid 30s with long pink hair in a red dress with a large white O on it. Naruto released a guttural growl upon recognizing her as Saiko Haruno one of the leaders of the merchant district in the village, not to mention one of his lead tormentors. By the time she started talking again the other villagers caught up to them and gathered around the pinned pariah in a crowded circle but leaving plenty of breathing room for their 'leader' Saiko to do what she did best when it came to Naruto: torturing him.

That was his last thought before being kicked in the face. HARD. "Are you listening to me brat!" Saiko yelled at him with the villagers cheering her on like she was some kind of hero. Naruto looked up at Saiko a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes but eventually anger won and he said "Fuck you bitch."(Who doesn't learn to cuss like a sailer when they live on their own.) "Shut your mouth demon! Don't speak like that to your betters like your a person! You know demon I couldn't help but hear you earlier when you asked why we hated you, though I'm shocked you can't remember considering all the lives you ruined." She said cryptically although she had gotten the young boys attention with her tale. He knew she could be lying but he was an excellent judge of character/word and he could sense plenty of malice and hate in her words but no trace of a lie so be waited for her to continue.

"4 years ago on October 10th your birthday," she gestured at him then continued the nine tailed demon fox attacked our village and nearly destroyed everything." Saiko said and at this point she had some how gains an even more wicked gleam in her eyes and she started to snicker darkly like she knew some cruel joke about his life and he didn't. Saiko was still snickering much to his ire and continued the story. "The only reason the village and anything in it isn't a scar on the earth is because of the fourth hokage who sacrificed his life to stop it." Saiko stopped to breath the manic gleam in her eyes continued to grow as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"This is where the truth separates from the story you kiddies were told as the nine tails is a tailed beast a mass of energy that can't be killed. So in desperation the fourth did the next best thing and sealed the beast into a infant baby whose body can handle the raw power of the fox. In order to keep the secret, the third hokage made a law punishable by death to never speak of the truth behind the sealing let alone to you demon brat." She finished the tale smiling with sick pleasure as Naruto's face turned into one of shock and horror as he realized the implications of what she said as the villagers behind her started laughing at Naruto's expense. "So you see now, your the one the fourth sealed the fox demon into, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX REBORN!"  
She screamed at him laughing hysterically with the other villagers at Naruto.

Meanwhile the aforementioned boy was in inner turmoil, 'his hero the fourth hokage the inspiration for his dream to be hokage had damned him to life as a pariah, a life surrounded by people who hated him, a life of loneliness'. He was so shell shocked by this revelation that he didn't even notice all the body blows connecting to him as the the villagers began beating him mercilessly while on the inside he was still trying to figure out why he'd been the one to carry the burden of so much hatred.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain, tears now streaming down his face as the kunai and shuriken that were used to pin him to the ground before were forcefully ripped out of him leaving bloody trenches in his arms and legs. Looking up he saw a tall man in a hidden leaf police uniform with dark duck ass hair style but the most frightening thing about him were his red eyes with three black dots spinning around the pupil. The man smirked darkly at him. "So we finally get a reaction from the demon brat, however the nine tails seems to be able to heal it self." The man said the last part disappointedly, confusing Naruto by what he meant until he looked don and was shocked to see the blood from his wounds stop flowing and the rips in his skin began to close up.

When he looked back up at the man with red eyes he saw him forming hand seals and on the last one he shouted for the heavens to hear. "Let's see if the nine tails can reform itself from a pile of ASHES!" Naruto stared at the incoming fireball with eyes of terror and regret. Terrified because he would be killed in the most painful way possible and regret because he would never be able to accomplish his dream to be a ninja and make everyone acknowledge him, even if he were to live through the flames. Closing his eyes he waited for the burning sensation that was bound to come but was surprised when it never did.

Opening his eyes again he some one standing above with their back turned but didn't know whether to be happy he saved him or terrified by their appearance. The individual in front of the young blonde was roughly humanoid in appearance and rather tall at least 6 foot 3 and wore what looked to be a full body black leather suit that covered its hands, feet and it's extremely long limbs. There was also a strange spiky black fur covering part of its neck and all of its shoulders. Around its waist was a black leather belt with silver chains on it and on it's left wrist was a silver bracelet and multiple silver rings on its claw like hands. Looking higher up Naruto saw dark blue spiky hair that stood strait up and from what little skin he could see it was colored a grayish blue.

Needless to say everyone in the immediate vicinity became freaked out except Naruto. Even though the boy was afraid before after realizing it had saved him from the fire ball and hasn't made a move to hurt him so he had gotten a little more comfortable around the monster, albeit only enough to see what it would do next. Eventually Fugaku Uchiha, the red eyed man from earlier worked up the courage to speak to the monster.

"Halt intruder! Who are you and why are you in this village! As chief of police I order you to give me answers." Fugaku yelled. This seemed to put wind back into everyone's sails as they all got ready to beat through the 'intruder' to get to the demon container if they had to. The monster chuckled mirth fully before answering in deep raspy voice.  
"My name is Ryuk the devil of lightning, and I'm here cause I'm bored" the now named Ryuk said. At Ryuk's self-declaration of him being a devil many villagers backed away in fear while some ran in terror, screaming about demons. Fugaku undeterred but his revelation although slightly unnerved by the demons power made another demand of him.

"You were bored!? Well in your lapse of boredom you prevented us from killing the demon brat behind you so if you move we can finish it off and you may find some entertainment value in the demons death." he said angrily at first but smug at the end thinking the lightning devil would accept and while it was watching the villagers and he can blindside it and rid the earth of two demons at once.

Naruto for his part was scared believing the devil in front of him would actually move and let the villagers kill him but was shocked when Ryuk turned around and looked at him with a contemplative look, allowing the blonde to see his large head, bulbous yellow eyes and red pupils. After a second Ryuk's thick blue lips twisted up in a grin, exposing his sharp teeth and protruding fangs. The lightning devil then spoke words that shocked Naruto and angered everyone in the crowd

"Hahaha. You idiots think this kid is a demon!? Hahaha. That's good! If he is where's the claws? The fangs? Not even a pair of horns? Pft, the only thing demonic about him is this other power source in him that is wicked evil; but even then any dumb ass could tell it doesn't have any Power or control of him." Ryuk said in an extremely amused tone laughing every now and a then, infuriating the Uchiha head. "You are a fool and a demon as well and we will kill the both of you now villagers of the leaf attack!" Fugaku yelled in outrage.

Ryuk's face darkened immediately though it still held his smile which became more of a twisted grin. "Go ahead and try puny mortal." Ryuk said with dark glee in his voice as lightning began cackling around him electrocuting the first would be assailants to death. Ryuk waited for Fugaku and his followers to get closer before muttering a quick, "get down kid." To Naruto who obeyed but looked in awe as Ryuk took a deep breath before yelling out.  
"Lightning devils rage!"  
As Ryuk yelled an incredible blast of blue lightning blasted from his mouth killing Fugaku and the other attackers in front of them before spinning in a circle killing all the other villagers the were surrounding them. Once the light from the lightning died down and Naruto looked up again he immediately wished he hadn't. On the ground were charred corpses of their would be attackers burned so badly by the lightning they actually turned to ash while the ones further to the back were still burned but were convulsing wildly before stopping and going limp.

Despite the massacre of the villagers from his 'home' he didn't feel sad about their deaths, i mean why should he they tried to kill him, but then again he didn't feel happy about it either, he just felt, hollow about the all of it. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of Ryuk. "Hey kid, finally out of dreamland I see. Anyway I have a little offer for you, but you better make your decision fast I sense a lot of people coming, and once their here I'm gone. So tell me what do you think they'll think when the find you alone with bunch of charred corpses?" Ryuk asked with a rare tone of seriousness. That got Naruto's attention fast.

'Crap, what will happen? No one will believe a demon attacked they'll think i did it.' Naruto thought frantically scared of his fate. He was so distracted he didn't notice Ryuk talking to him until he yelled at him. "HEY KID." Bellowed Ryuk finally getting Naruto's attention. "Y-y-yess?" Naruto stuttered thinking now it would be him against the whole village and a demon cause he made it angry. "You never listened to my proposal earlier; and considering all the people coming I'll have to cut to the chase and explain everything later... but back on topic i want to, how you humans say adopt you, and teach you an ancient form of Magic. If you accept you will come out of it very powerful, and just maybe have something akin to a family, oh and getting out of whatever punishment that awaits you here is a bonus to." Ryuk said surprising Naruto greatly cause he thought that he offended the demon somehow.

Getting over his shock quickly Naruto went over his options quickly like what the old man told him to do when in a situation like this. Not an easy task for a four year old like himself but the adrenaline pumping through him helped quite a bit. On one hand he could stay in a place that hated him, and where every villager and ninja would be coming after his head, and even if the old man some how kept him alive the extensive hate for him would only increase even more. On the other hand Ryuk cut down everyone in the mob with one move and was now offering him the chance to learn the same thing. Not only that but Ryuk saved his life, that alone made him one of two people to treat him with any kind of kindness other than the old man hokage, and on top of that he had defended him and said he wasn't a demon to the entire crowd, something even the hokage couldn't attest to. Besides the lightning devil had a point that just about anywhere it/he took him to would be better than here.

Finally turning to his savior Naruto answered in a strong voice full of conviction. "I want to go with you, but on one condition, wherever you take me it has to be far from here and it can't have people with eyes like the people here." Naruto said tired of the looks people gave him full of hate. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, you got guts kid I like that, very well you don't have to worry about this shit hole anymore we'll be worlds apart from here. As for the eye thing I think I know what you mean and don't worry about it. The place we're going has nowhere near the amount of hate as this place, it's there but not to the point people hate a kid for something out of their control." "Most of the time." Ryuk added as an afterthought.

Naruto nodded with a hopeful look before saying "Okay then I'll be your student from now on Ryuk- sensei, names Naruto by the way!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox like grin. Ryuk then chortled before waving a black clad clawed hand before holding it out for Naruto to take. "Very well than Naruto, your now my student and foster son. By the way just call me Ryuk from now on, or hopefully in time dad, if you ever get comfortable enough." Ryuk replied letting out a laugh while Naruto let out a very rare true smile taking the his hand before Ryuk let out a maniac smile and grew a pair of tattered looking black bat wings from his back, laughing at Naruto's go smacked expression.

"Now let's blow this popsicle stand!" He yelled inanic glee taking joy in the freaked out expressions of the leaf jounin and anbu's expressions which clearly said 'what the fuck', despite the masks after mentioned anbu wore. He was now flying at high speeds into the unnatural storm he had created with his magic that now began to swirl in a vortex swallowing him and Naruto into it like a portal it truly was. Finally the 'storm' shot one final, huge bolt of lightning through the sky blinding all ninja present and when they looked again they saw the clouds clearing and the moon shining its borrowed light once more.

After a moment of stunned silence the ninja cheered for the 'demons' leaving. The third hokage watched the his fellow ninja with a disappointed and somber expression on his face. Thinking back on the last four years since the Kyuubi attack Sarutobi realized how foolish he had been and all the things he could have done to stop the madness today before it escalated to this point. He saw how much of a pushover he became to the council and how little he had done to stop or at least control their prejudice against Naruto. He saw how little he had done to mend his relationship with his son Asuma, but he let his damn pride get in the way which only resulted in pushing Asuma farther away. Worst of all however, he saw how he failed the fourth hokage who on his deathbed after sealing the Kyuubi asked Naruto be treated like a hero; Sarutobi had done the opposite by revealing Naruto's status as a jinchuriki (is that how you spell it?) too soon after the nine tails attack and the villagers in pain of their loss blamed him for the mass murder of their precious people and hated him for it.

And the only thing that he, the almighty god of shinobi did was pass a flimsy law that forbid the older generation from speaking of the nine tails sealing in Naruto in vain hope he would make bonds with the younger generation. This hope was for not though as the parents of the younger generation though unable to say why they hated him were still able to keep their children away from him and effectively make him a pariah.

'No more' Sarutobi thought with a fire burning in his eyes not seen since the third shinobi world war. "SILENCE ALL OF YOU" Sarutobi yelled for the heavens to hear capturing every ninjas attention. "You fools honestly think this is a time to celebrate! After a citizen was taken, and hundreds of civilians and ninja killed?" The thirds voice was loud and full righteous fury, and any ninja who would dare try and speak against him, physically couldn't due to the killer intent Sarutobi radiated like a nuke set to go off at any time. "I've failed to many people in my life, and I don't have much more of it left so I WILL use what little I've got left to atone for my mistakes…he said calmer but still filled with a passion not seen in years.

"Starting with the fucking council." Hiruzen said with unbridled fury. one of the anbu who was standing near the furious third and one of the few not celebrating the demons leave, a silver haired man with hair that defied gravity gave a eye smile from underneath his dog mask while thinking 'thank you Naruto, you gave us our hokage back, may you find peace whenever your going that you would never find here.' Kakashi thought as a silent than you to his sensei's son.

With Naruto

"Ugh what hit me." groaned Naruto as he woke up and looked around to see where he was. He saw that he was in a room made of wood and the only furniture in it was a wooden dresser, a mirror, a desk with a lamp on it. The room wasn't bad Naruto decided just not good either, even the bed Naruto lay on was pretty average. 'Oh no, Ryuk, last night what happened was it just a dream?' Naruto though panicky with tears brimming from his eyes and fearing he was still in the hidden leaf awaiting execution or something.

Before Naruto started crying completely he noticed a ripple in the wooden floor as Ryuk appeared from nowhere and greeted the young blonde. "Sup brat how did you sleep? Also on a side note why are you crying?" Ryuk questioned with an amused grin on his face. Snapping out of his thoughts quickly Naruto rubbed his eyes before quickly exclaiming "No of course not! I just had something in my eyes the four year old pouted. Ryuk chuckled at his adoptive son's reaction before saying.

"You passed out while we were on our way here that's why you woke up the way did, I suppose high speed inter-dimensional travel is more taxing on humans or something." Ryuk said nonchalantly waving his hand. "What do you mean inner-dimesial travel?" Naruto asked confusedly, obviously not understanding the word well. I mean the was street-smart and could grasp training and other stuff easily. But when it came to big words or overly complex explanations he was lost as a teddy bear in the woods.

However Ryuk didn't know or care either or as he started chuckling at Naruto's misinterpretation of the word. "Inter-dimensional not whatever you said, the just of it is we came to an entirely different world where certain rules are different the most obvious for you however would be instead of using chakra in this world the people practice something called magic, and that's what I'll be teaching you for the next couple years." Ryuk explained after his fit of chuckles.

Naruto's face was confused for a second before lighting up like a crust as tree and he decided to barrage Ryuk with questions. "Is magic like ninjutsu? What's this place called? Can I learn alot? What is it like here? What kind of-umf!? Naruto would of continued if Ryuk hadn't covered the boys mouth with after mentioned devils hand. Naruto looked up at Ryuk who had an exasperated look on his face " sheesh calm down kid as for you questions I'll answer them in order."

Ryuk took a deep breath before saying. "Yes magic is like ninjutsu only there are so many its impossible to count them all, this place is called earth land, and more specifically we are in the mountains west of the capital city of fiore crocus, there's also no limit to the magic styles you can learn but learning just one normally takes years so I wouldn't advise It, the people here are usually nice but there are couple evil people and uptight pricks 'cough magic council cough', and finally..."Ryuk paused as a grin took his face. We'll start your magic training today after I answer any questions you have." Ryuk said.

Naruto paused as he took in the information then asked the question that had been on his mind for awhile "Well before I was interrupted, looks at Ryuk, what kind of magic am I gonna learn?" Naruto asked sarcastically at first then curiously toward the end as he looked towards his adoptive father for an answer. Ryuk looked at Naruto then answered his question with a grin. "You'll be learning a lost magic or very rare magic that enhances your entire body and senses to extreme levels, allows you to literally eat lightning and shit thunder, a magic that can only be learned by those who have survived a confrontation or have a close connection with a demon. You will learn the magic known as lightning devil slayer."

Ryuk finished his speech with a proud grin while Naruto looked up with determined eyes. "Alright..." Naruto said with a voice full of determination causing Ryuk to look down at him. "...I'll learn lightning devil slayer magic and be the best wizard in fiore! Believe it!" Naruto yelled with his signature foxy grin causing Ryuk to have a true smile of his own.

"Well then let's get started, go outside I'll be there in a sec." Ryuk said as Naruto cheered and run outside while Ryuk watched him with a shit eating grin while thinking to himself. 'Damn so I saved a kids life, kicked some ass, and got a student, all because I was bored I'm something tells me things in fiore are gonna get interesting' Ryuk thought, before following his student outside to teach him devil slayer magic.

Little did Ryuk know he had done more than make things interesting he has brought a force that will shake the foundations of earth land with enough time, and the lives of many people in a wizard guild know as fairy tail, especially that of a certain future sky dragon slayer.

Chapter end! Yahoo finally done this took forever to finish. So tell me what you think, go ahead and flame if you want don't care ill just read the positive reviews. Anyways I got this idea because I thought it would be a little original since half the Naruto/fairy tail cross overs are about Naruto being a dragon/god slayer with like only a two or maybe three being about him being a devil slayer. Also naruto if you didn't get the hint from the last part of the chapter this will be a Naruto/Wendy pairing because I really like that pairing for some reason don't know why. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story, see ya next time.


End file.
